Between Love and Hate!
by Skky09
Summary: Isabella Swan, a half vampire is hired for the Volturi to finish the Cullen Clan. The story developed from the 1870 s.
1. Chapter 1

-1**I really hope you like it! I really enjoy writing this chapter… I will continue just if you think is good. I just want you to know…**

**First. I don't own any Twilight character.**

**Second. I got the idea from a movie, so I hope you like it.**

**Third. Sorry for my grammar, English is not my born language. **

**Well… enjoy! Hopefully!.**

_There is some comfort in the emptiness of the sea… no past, no future. And then at once, I am confronted by the hard truth of present circumstances. I have been hired to help suppress a rebellion of vampires. Apparently, this is the only job for which I am suited. I am beset by the ironies of my life… If I can called life._

Volterra, Italy.

_And I am supposed to bow to these three vampires who rule our world the way they want, them who had no respect for anything but themselves… yes! I have to bow… even If I don't like the idea, I work for them._

_And bow again._

¨ The great Aro bids you welcome ¨ _can´t he speak for himself? _I thought. ¨ He is grateful for the assistance you offer Isabella Swan… We hope you´ll finish your job as soon as possible¨

¨ I will¨ They started whispering to themselves in Italian just when I thought I couldn't be more annoyed by them.

¨ Isabella, Aro is wondering if you would give him the honor to see through your mind¨¨ Felix said.

¨No! ¨I growled in defense, I wish I thought this through because now every guard was around me growling at me just like I did.

¨ It's okay everybody ¨ Aro spoke in English for the first time. ¨ Calm down Isabella dear, I just wanted to understand you and your power better that's all. But if you don't want me to… it's good, as long as you do your work¨ he smiled.

¨ I already said I will… may I go now? I have to prepared your inexperienced newborns for the fight¨

¨ Of course dear, go… go now! ¨ Dear? _Who he think he is to call me that… my mate or something? I don't even like him._

_For maybe a some months work, I am to receive… a great percent of the Volturi´s money, some privileged… and more important my freedom… I won't work for them anymore… but first! I have to teach newborns vampires to be ¨soldiers¨ that may be the perfect word to describe it. Most of them are teenagers vampires thirsted for blood._

_ My enemy's name… Cullen… Carlisle Cullen… I had to lead these newborns to fight his coven._

¨ The Cullen's love and respect human's lives, they don't consider themselves superior to them, they don't even drink from them… they no dishonor themselves by drinking from humans¨

¨ They don't drink human blood?, how do they sustain themselves to fight? ¨

¨ To those who honor their old life as human, Carlisle Cullen is a hero. They can fight any vampire, they hunt animals ¨

¨ How well do you know this Carlisle? Uh! Felix¨

¨ Carlisle and I fought together for the Volturi¨

¨ You fought with him? ¨

¨ He is like me brother, Isabella¨ He looked like he missed him, I thought I can't trust him. ¨You must understand. Carlisle pledge his hands to defend the Volturi… I tried to understand Carlisle's and Aro´s reason to fight against each other, but they keep it to themselves.

¨I am not trying to understand them, Felix. I need information about him and his coven ¨

¨ I am afraid I have nothing to say about that… but let's talk about something else Isabella, I had heard a lot of interesting things about you! How someone like your kind can manage to survive in those fights against all kinds of vampires? ¨

¨You really want to know? ¨ I stood up, walking to him.

¨ Yes of course! ¨ His stupid grin annoyed me.

¨This¨ I pointed to myself. ¨Half vampire manage to survive…¨ I used my gift to froze him. ¨… very well, just imagine someone who hates you with the utmost intensity grabbing a handful of you hair while you're lying prostrate, and helpless without the ability to move… ¨

_I took his head, how dare he asked about my past, that past that had ruined my entire existence… my eternity… _¨ biting your neck injecting venom, then cutting your head off¨ I growled. ¨Just thing about that and you'll have some idea about how I manage to survive, Felix. …. How soon can you find me information about him? ¨ I really scared him… good!.

¨ Right away¨ He tried to smiled. ¨I´m just delighted you´re taking such a interest in them ¨

¨ I don't give a damn about them… I want to know my enemy¨ I took my sit again.

¨ I´ll leave you alone now… it was…¨ He touched his neck. ¨ An interesting talk Isabella¨ He left the room.

[ Flash Back]

¨ Jane! These humans had nothing to do with the raids¨

¨ Quietly now! They can turned them into vampire or feed from them, we can't take that risk, kill them all ¨

_Women, Children, babies, innocent humans massacred just because of a world they didn't even know it exist… their shootings, their crying, their faces will hunt me until the day I died._

_As I watch this newborns army, I cannot help but think about all the vampire who were with me in other fights. Most of them die in battle…because just like today… they just were newborns used for Aro´s benefits. Now I am training another army, in another of Aro´s plan. Is this why I was spared? Once again to lead vampires to their dead?_

We should be grateful they're not killing each other ¨ I said to Demetri.

¨Couldn't have put it better myself´ he smiled, I looked at a girl… maybe fifteen year old, maybe I would have to teach them individually.

¨Girl! ¨ she turned to me. ¨ Look! Never go to the obvious way, and don't let your instincts take control, they would expect that from you, they are experienced vampires… but you are stronger, so take that advantage. Get ready! ¨I walked to the other side of the field.

I need you to block my attack, remember don't go for the obvious way and try to concentrate in your strength¨ I yelled. I ran as fast as a could to her, and she did block my attack. ¨well done! ¨ I smiled. She mention something in Italian, I just walked away.

¨Isabella, it's a pleasure to see you again! ¨ I turned, it was Jane. I used all my strength to not killed her right there… I wanted to take that stupid grin off of her face so badly, but she was Aro´s favorite. ¨We need to stop Carlisle's rebellion now!¨

¨They're not ready, Jane ¨ I said trying to control myself.¨

¨We are more than them, we have the numbers… they just are some vegetarian vampires with some gifts¨

¨Whose sole occupation for the last hundred years has been war and mastered their gifts which we don't even know.¨

¨You have hundreds of strong and thirsted newborns, and your incredible gift to manipulate any mind. I am ordering you to move against the Cullen clan, you will track Carlisle down and engage him¨

¨ They are not ready ¨ I growled at her. I didn't want to start I fight with her… not right now. I walked to the castle.

¨ We leave tomorrow at 5 a.m. to Spain ¨ She yelled. _Some day we will have that fight Jane… We will_, I thought.

_Our destination is the woods of Laguna Negra, Spain. Home of The Cullen clan, protected by high mountain passes, it can be reach only during the summer months, and even then with difficulty for humans, of course!_

_ A long march, then a battle. A new enemy, but the same feeling I got before any battle. Most of this vampires will die today, and will I be among them? _

¨ The Cullen coven is the bigger coven after us, most of them have incredible gifts, that's what Aro envies from Carlisle. Aro invited them to join us, but Carlisle refused to leave his style of life… not killing humans¨ Demetri said.

¨That's what Aro wants… those gifts…¨

¨ As soon as he can get rid of Carlisle, he will have them…so, how do you intend to find Carlisle? ¨

¨Don't worry, Demetri. I assure you, he will find us¨

_We were getting into those woods, they called Laguna Negra, very far from the humans. If I am correct, he will never attack us if we are close to human civilization. Now, here in these amazing woods, far away from any innocent soul… his coven will attack before we get too close to their home._

Then absolute silence, a light snow begins to fall, Bella continues to peer into the fog, nothing. Then sound distant building through the fog, the steady rumple of vampires, slowly approaching. Closer and closer…

¨Move into position! We need to be in order! ¨ I screamed at them.

¨ Pay attention, it will save your lives!¨ Demetri helped me.

¨ Isabella! ¨Great! You again Jane. ¨ We are not here as combatants ¨

¨Then please tell me little Jane, who's gonna lead them? ¨

¨Demetri! And Isabella… this is the last time you call me that ¨ I didn't have time for this!

¨ Look little… I mean Jane, I said I would get Carlisle and his coven down, and I will get something from it. But I want you to know that I would gladly kill YOU for free ¨ I growled at her in the end of my sentence, I couldn't help it. She just smiled and walked away from us, disappearing into the nature.

¨ Demetri go with Jane, I will lead them…. Did you her my order?¨

¨I did indeed, Bella¨ he was my friend, or the closest person I can call a friend, so he was allowed to call me Bella. ¨I won't leave you alone, you may have your gift, your strength, your ability to fight any vampire, but you are still half human. I won't leave you ¨

¨ uh? Stupid vampire… that's why your kind is so easy to kill… you're not very smart ¨ I smiled which it fall from my face the next second I heard them closer to us.

¨the Cullens are coming ¨ a boy said.

¨You´ll be fine son ¨ I lied to him, I know they weren't ready, but I would try to fight them. ¨Assume position, but don't attack until I give the order, remember they expect that from you!¨ I just had to wait until I had them close enough to use my gift in Carlisle. ¨ Attack on my order only!¨

One new born couldn't resist it and attack them.

The Cullens attack with an intensity few ever seen, many of the newborns soldiers try to escape, turning and running in blind panic. Those who really try to attack the Cullens are quickly mowed down for ferocious vampires.

¨Go back! Run! ¨ I screamed at them. The ones who were still alive ran trying to save themselves. Then I found myself and Demetri surrender by five males.

¨So you are the half vampire who is supposed to take our coven down? Please don't make me laugh¨ said a blond guy with an awful English, but I understood. He was tall and strong, but I knew I can easily take him.

¨It´s nothing personal ¨ I replied.

¨Let´s just finish this, Jasper ¨ said another guy, this even bigger than the first, not blond, but as the other one with and awful English.

¨Yes! Let´s… ¨ he was about to attack me.

In the middle of the discussion, there was someone, watching Isabella

¨No! ¨ Demetri step in front of me, he attacked this Jasper. I was about to help him when someone else stopped me. They were too many for us two. I started fighting the one who stopped me, he seemed to know what was my next move, so I freeze him using my gift, I was about to kill him when Demetri´s scream stopped me.

¨Demetri! ¨ I yelled, I lost focus and the vampire hurt my chest. Jasper didn't wait and killed him, he killed Demetri. ¨How dare you? He was obviously defeated! ¨ I was about to attack him, but another vampire hurt my leg.

¨ I don't understand how Aro thought you'll be able to finish us… we don't want this, but we will protect our family no matter what… I am giving you a favor by killing you¨ Jasper said.

The vampire continues to watch Bella, Bella´s tenacity is amazing. She continues to fight against Jasper with heroic passion, refusing to give an inch, long after those around her have fled. Once again someone attacked her hurting her left shoulder.

_All my stupid half human body was bleeding, I would probable die even if he doesn't finish me, but he killed Demetri… and I won't give up this easily… he took - he took my head ready to kill me, but with my last strength I… _

¨ Jasper careful ¨one of the vampires yelled. But it was too late. I froze Jasper and cut his head off with my last strength.

As Jasper falls, the rest of his coven close in to cut Isabella's head. The vampire who was watching Bella before, command them to stop

¨And we meet Carlisle, leader of the Cullen Clan¨ an imposing man, I would describe him. Then I passed out because of my damned half human system… I would die anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! In this chapter is no one´s point of view. It´s a chapter just to fill the story. Yes! I am afraid that my little knowledge of English may hurt the fanfic… but well… I have to try. I want to get a beta-reader, but I don't know how to do that… I am new at this, sorry! Well… hope you like it! Pleasee, pleaseee review! So I´ll know if you like the story, and I will keep trying. Thank you!**

Bella is unconscious. The vampires move up a treacherous mountain pass, disappearing into the soaring mountains.

The gorgeous mountain scenery of Laguna Negra envelopes a village… the Cullen Village. Snow -capped mountains soar in the distance. After the turmoil of Volterra, this place seems a bucolic paradise. Traditional wooden Spanish archicture, the sense of harmony so markedly absent from the cities.

Bella was barely conscious… she has lost a lot of blood. She sees how Carlisle leads his family in the village, as he passes every vampire(most of them females) in the village bows to show respect, but they couldn't hide the shock, they have never seen a half vampire, so they gaze at Bella with curiosity and suspicious.

Emmett, one of the vampires who attack Bella before, was the one who carried her all the way back to their village. Emmett helps Bella painfully slide from his back.

Suddenly, a female vampire with long blond hair walks forward and screams at Bella in Spanish. Bella doesn't move, this only makes the blond vampire angrier. She paces back and forth like a caged panther spitting invective at Bella.

[ Talking in Spanish]

¨ I can´t believe you let her alive… I should kill her myself! ¨ she growled at Carlisle. ¨Or maybe Alice should do it, she may feel better¨

¨Rosalie, Calm down! You should be supporting your sister instead of being here ¨ Carlisle said, but she growled at him again.

Still Bella doesn't move, she doesn't know what they are saying… maybe about her. She watches Rosalie evenly. Her wounds are so bad that she can barely stand. Then suddenly, Rosalie take her from the neck, blood runs from Bella's neck, but she doesn't move.

[ Spanish]

¨You'll pay for this…¨ she throw Bella at the ground then she glares at her one more time then she walks away.

Carlisle looks at Bella deeply, kind of concerned about her.

¨ You can't escape, you are terrible wounded, we are deep in the mountains and winter is coming, as a half vampire you won't survive¨ Carlisle turns and walks into his house, Bella collapses in the ground.

**Another day!**

Bella open her eyes, she is lying on a bed at someone's house and still alive to her surprise.

A woman vampire is leaning close, her eyes intent to the task sewing up her wounds. _She is beautiful, _Bella thought, but she is not really conscious to notice or even feel the pain. She block out again.

Bella open her eyes again, she had lost so much blood that her injuries are still there, she can barely move her head from the bed she is lying on. She can see the beautiful woman who earlier was stitching her wounds and she is fascinated by her grace and her deep golden eyes, but she doesn't know why. The vampire seems to sense her, she raise her eyes to meet with Bella's, then she speaks with someone and Emmett appears. _Is he the woman's mate? _- Bella wonders.

He comes into Bella´s room ands speaks to her. Bella shakes her head, she doesn't understand a thing of Spanish, then he speaks to the beautiful vampire.

[Spanish]

¨She can't understand Spanish, we will be okay talking in front of her. Should we give her something to eat? I don't know… blood or food? ¨ Emmett asked.

¨I can hear her stomach even from outside, she is half vampire… let's start with food¨

The female vampire approaches and places a bowls of soup in front of Bella. She ignores it, Bella can't help it, she can't stop staring at her. But her eyes avoid Bella's, her expression is opaque, _why she looks so sad? -_ Bella thought.

**Another day!**

Bella now sits in the main room. The beautiful vampire as Bella describes her, is changing the dressing on her wounded left shoulder and arm. Emmett is in front of her, he is very impressed at the many battle wounds on Bella's body… wounds and scars. They are talking in Spanish, but Bella interrupts them with the only Spanish word she had bothered to learn.

¨Sangre¨ Emmett's face breaks into a small smile.

¨Blood¨ she repeats. ¨ I… my body won't be… able to heal if you… don't give me blood…or just… just kill me now, please! ¨ Bella said in English, hoping one of them would understand.

Emmett glance to the female vampire, she nods, and brings Bella a jug of animal blood, they knew Bella would need it, even if it is from animals.

[ Later that day - At night]

Bella writhes on her bed, trapped in her recurrent nightmare.

A sudden flash hits her:

Bloody bodies… women, children… screaming in pain at her.

Bella´s piercing scream shatters the night. The screaming continues. Bella in the throes of his recurring nightmare- awakes disoriented.

**At Carlisle house.**

Carlisle stands outside the house, drown by the commotion. Edward, the bronze haired vampire stands with him shaking his head.

¨Carlisle, why do you spare the half vampire? She killed Jasper! You should kill her! ¨

¨The half vampire tried to survive…¨Edward interrupted her.

¨I will kill her then! ¨ Edward shouted at Carlisle.

¨Edward… you know exactly what happened… we won't kill her, there are things about her I whish to learn¨ Carlisle walked inside his house.

**Another day!**

Bella sees from the window as the vampires train. Finally, well enough to walk, Bella comes out onto the porch to watch them. Some vampires are training using their strength, some using their gifts… Bella looks at Emmett, his eyes hall-open then he attack another vampire… training.

The training stops, and Bella walks back into the house uncomfortable for the look they give to her.

Wondering in the house where she have been lived for god knows how long. Bella is attracted by a particular room, she goes in and her nose drawn her to a familiar scent, a scent she already knew… that is the blond vampire's scent… the vampire she killed in the fag.

Bella sense someone behind her and turns. The beautiful vampire is standing across the hall, their eyes met, she turns and walks away. Then Carlisle appears.

¨ I will practice my English with you, it's such a shame you don't speak Spanish, but I will take the advantage ¨ Carlisle said.

¨ Why do you learn Spanish? I mean you don't have someone to practice it¨

¨I learn… to know my enemy¨ he smiled at her.

¨ If I am your enemy, why have you not killed me? ¨Bella was tired, she didn't know what would happened to her, she needed answers. But Carlisle didn't answer. ¨ well… who was the blond vampire I killed?¨

¨My son-in-low. His name was Jasper¨ he finally answered something.

¨ and the female vampire who cares for me? ¨

¨My daughter, Jasper's wife. Her name is Alice¨ Bella couldn't believe this circumstances.

¨ I… I killed her husband?¨

¨Maybe it was his destiny¨ Carlisle said walking away.

Bella was incredulous… the beautiful vampire… Alice… was taking care of her… even when she killed her husband… she hide her face with her hands. This kind of things just happen to her… just her. Always driving vampires to sorrow and death….


	3. Chapter 3

Bella is now well enough to use the Cullen's kitchen. Alice still treats her with utter politeness and dignity. Bella watches Alice intently, wondering what she may be thinking right now, wondering if she has to be careful around this beautiful vampire. Alice hands her a bowl of rice and Bella smile politely.

¨ You hope I choke on it, don't you? ¨ Bella says, Alice bows, uncomprehending what does Bella means.

¨ You want to poison it and watch me fall over the table and foam at the mouth¨ Emmett laughs in response to Bella's willingness to speak.

[Spanish]

¨ She is funny, but Alice I promise I'll make her take a bath ¨ he smiles.

¨ Soon, please ¨ her expression still extremely polite and serious.

[Later that day]

Emmett leads Bella to a large, wooden bathing tub in one secluded part of the village. A banked fire smolders beneath it.

¨ I am sorry Isabella, but you really need to take a shower¨ he laughs at his own words.

¨ Well, I obviously think the same… but I need to clean my uniform first ¨ it was the only cloth she owns here.

¨ That's not necessary, Alice asked me to give you this ¨ he gives her a bag with some clothes. Bella couldn't help but smelled Alice's scent from that bag.

¨ mmm…¨ embarrassed by her own action. ¨ Will you give me some privacy? ¨

¨of course! I'll be back ¨ Emmett walks away from there.

¨ Does Alice speak English like you? ¨ Bella asks Emmett.

¨ She does, but she prefers Spanish ¨ Emmett answers. ¨ why?¨

¨ I thought she didn't, the few words I had said to her, she looked like confused… I thought it was because I was speaking to her in English, now I am not sure ¨ Bella finds Alice very hard to read… completely different from all the vampires she had met.

¨ Alice is different Isabella…we thought we may lose our sister, we thought she may want to kill you herself… I mean she saw you killing her husband… her mate, and you are still alive living in her house ¨ Emmett looks confused also by Alice behavior.

¨ She saw me? But she wasn't there ¨ Bella ask Emmett.

¨ Emmett!¨ Suddenly, The blond vampire Rosalie and Edward are standing behind them.

[Spanish]

¨ Emmett you should not talk to her, and why is she… ¨ Rosalie growls at Bella ¨ why is she wearing Jasper´s clothes?¨

¨ Rosalie calm down! Alice gave her those clothes … it's not of your business what Alice does with her husband's clothes ¨

¨ Alice is not thinking clearly, but she does ¨ Looking at Bella. ¨ and she has no respect, we should kill her and I will face Carlisle I don't care ¨ Edwards says.

¨ Yes, we should ¨ Rosalie approaches Bella slowly. Emmett tries to stop her but Edward holds him.

Bella is wondering what to do, she knows there is something especial about that Edward because while she is deciding what to do his face changes like he knows what she is thinking. Bella assume a position willing to fight Rosalie, but only her eyes betraying the tension of the moment.

Rosalie´s hits flashes, quicker than the human eye can follow. Rosalie cracks Bella across the chest hard enough to knock the breath from her body and lend her to her kneels.

Satisfied with herself, Rosalie starts to walk away, but Edward´s and Emmett´s expressions cause her to turn back.

Bella is standing again. With a grim purpose, Rosalie returns to Bella, who has assumed a ready position. Again, Rosalie knocks Bella´s legs out from under her, and while Bella is sprawling on the ground, Rosalie turns to Edward who looks confused. Again, Bella manages to stand up, and before Rosalie can turn, she charges her. But Rosalie doesn't need to turn,. In a sliding move, she dodges and cracks Bella in the side, then the legs, then the neck. Gasping for breath, at least one rib broken, Bella writhes on the ground.

Some vampires from Carlisle´s coven gasps as Bella once again struggles to her feet. This time without hesitation, Rosalie runs back and rains hits upon Bella´s now defenseless half human body. First the wrist, then the back, then the stomach, then finally the head.

Bella now in the ground, unconscious. Rosalie returns to Edward and Emmett.

[ Spanish ]

¨ I don't think we should kill her that fast…what do you think Edward? ¨Rosalie asks to Edward.

¨ I think the same as you, but someone else seems to disagree with us ¨ he turns to Bella again, and right by her side was Alice taking her back to her house.

¨ Alice! What do you think you are doing? She has no respect for your lost, that half vampire has no respect for nothing… she deserved what I did to her¨

¨ Enough Rosalie! ¨ Emmett growls at his wife for the first time. ¨ you guys are the ones who have no respect for Alice's decisions, she is the one who lost her husband ¨

¨ if you must know Rosalie… I am going to take care of her because she didn't kill you, she had two options about fighting you, I saw them…. She could use her own gift to freeze the three of you and kill you very easily, but she choose her other option ¨ Alice says looking at Bella.

¨ and what is that other option ? ¨

¨ she choose to let you do whatever you want with her… kill her if you wanted to… she decided to do nothing about it because she thought she deserved it for killing Jasper… my husband… she does care… ¨ Alice says without stop looking at Bella. ¨ And I don't know why…¨ Alice touches Bella´s cheek.

¨ Alice of course she doesn't care… you must be mistaken! ¨ Rosalie shout at her.

¨ she is right Rosalie… I read her mind… she wanted you to hurt her, to even kill her if you wanted to…¨

No one speak again… Alice walks back to her house with Bella in her arms wondering why she feels this strong connection with the person who killed her mate, Was Jasper really her mate? she stops her own thoughts… she couldn't feel anything for the half vampire who killed her Jasper.

Bella lies painfully on the bed, her eyes unfocused. As Alice kneels to swab the cuts on her face. Bella stares at her darkly.

¨ What kind of vampires you are anyway? ¨ Alice makes no attempt to understand or respond.

¨ You are so different, what´s the matter with you ? ¨ She pushes her head aside so she can attend Bella´s neck.

¨ This… Rosalie tries to kill me and I´ve done nothing to her, I kill your husband and you act like, what? Like I am a guest in your house. What is wrong with you? Do something! Kill me if you want to! ¨ this last said so intensely that Alice glances at her before picking up a cup with blood she had brought for her, and bringing it to her lips…

¨ Do you have feelings at all? ¨ Bella stares at her for a moment, then knocks the cup out of her blinds.

Alice´s eyes flash for one moment, before resuming their usual mildness. But that flash is enough to satisfy her, and she calms down. Alice walks away. Bella sighs, exhausted, only to see Alice approach again with a new cup. Their eyes meet, and hold for a moment. _She does have feelings_, Bella thought for herself.

[ Days after Rosalie´s and Bella´s fight]

_Day unknown, month unknown… I continue to live among these strange vampires. Each day I am confounded by their strange customs and contradictions, savagery followed by mildness. They seem to value nothing more than their family, I have never seen vampires with more capacity for the joy found in the simplest things._

Bella sits at the table with Emmett and Alice as they speak in Spanish.

¨ Eh tratado de aprender español y creo estar lista para presentarme, lo ubiera hecho en Ingles, pero unos prefieren pretender no entender mi idioma (I have been trying to learn Spanish, I think, I am ready to introduce myself, I would do it in English, but someone likes to pretend she doesn't understand English) ¨ Bella says in Spanish looking at Alice.

¨Yo soy Emmett Cullen y ella es mi hermana….( I am Emmett Cullen and she is my sister…)¨ Bella interrupts him.

¨ Alice… Alice Cullen¨ Alice meets Bella´s eyes for the slightest moment then looks down. ¨ y yo soy Isabella Swan ( and I am…)¨

¨ Es un gusto conocerte Isabella … ( it´s nice to meet you…) ¨ Alice says to Bella, still looking down.

¨ Bella…¨ Alice turns her eyes to Bella. ¨ Please, call me Bella ¨ Alice smile at her for the first time since she arrived there, Bella couldn't believe how beautiful Alice was… how this unique vampire had changed her existence.

[ Later that day]

Alice falls to the ground with her eyes turning black. Bella goes to help her.

¨ I am fine ¨ Alice says to her.

¨so now you know English? ¨ Bella smile, helping Alice to stand up.

¨ yes, because now you know Spanish… and… I wasn't sure if it was correct to talk to you ¨

¨ I know ¨ Alice looks at Bella a little surprised.

¨ I know what I did to you… I didn't expect you to treat me like this…so I will understand any behavior you choose to take with me ¨ in spite of herself, Alice smiles a little, the is and awkward moment.

¨ I… if I could, believe! I would take it back, I am sorry…I didn't know he was your husband when they brought me here….I am sorry, I would beg for your forgiveness, but I don't even know if I deserve it ¨

¨ you do… you deserve it. Even when there is nothing to forgive you for…. Jasper did his duty, you did yours… ¨ she looks at the ground, not pretty sure about what she should say…

Bella take her chin Forcing Alice to look at her.

¨ and you do yours, I just want you to know that I really am sorry… because even when I kill your husband… you had took good care of me, here with you I have known my first untroubled sleep in many decades, here with you I…. ¨ Bella couldn't finish, it was too much…she couldn't hope for that…

They look at each other for a long moment. Alice starts to move, but Bella stops her. They are close enough to smell each other's hair, to feel the other's breath. Alice looks up at Bella, pleading with her eyes not to take this any further. Bella lets her go.


End file.
